Miley's Song
by ElyssaSDL
Summary: Niley! Loosely based off of Mary's Song by T.Swift. My name is Miley Ray Jonas, but it wasn't always and if you were to tell my 7-year-old self that I would become a Jonas, I would have laughed in your face.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story EVER! I am not a writer but I have been inspired from reading all of the stories on Fanfiction! I wrote this introduction recently and it is all I have so far but i didn't know if people would want to read it or not. So tell me what you think and hopefully you guys like it and I will write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of Hannah Montana. I wish :p. Also I can use the last name Jonas because they guest-starred in an episode, so no reporting me!

~Elyssa

My name is Miley Ray Jonas, but it wasn't always, and if you were to tell my 7-year-old self that I would become a Jonas, I would have laughed _in_ your face. And if you were to tell me that out of all the Jonas boys, the one I actually married was Nick, I probably would have spit whatever was in my mouth _on_ your face.

The Jonas' were my parent's best friends ever since I was young. Our families were always really close. Denise and Paul were like second parents to me, and their sons, Kevin, Joe & Frankie became like brothers to me. And then there was Nick. Nick Jonas. Nick was 2 years older than me and _never_ seemed to like me. He fought with me on countless occasions, and made me cry a fair amount. Lets just say, he wasn't like a brother and most times_ his_ brothers were on _my_ side, not always though. So how did I end up married to him? Well this is our story…


	2. Chapter 2

I'm inspired, I don't know why, but I am, so here is another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Hannah Montana or Spongebob or anything!

~Elyssa

I was over at the Jonas', no surprise there since it was Sunday, and _every_ Sunday the Stewarts and the Jonas' got together. Denise and Paul were best friends with my parents, Robbie and Susan.

I never had a problem with going over to the Jonas' because I loved them! Kevin, Joe & Frankie were like the brothers I wish I had. Obviously I had Jackson, but he was well… He was Jackson. You couldn't really even call him human; he was more like a dog.

Nick was a different story. I don't know why but Nick was always making fun of me. Who cares if he was 8 and I was 6, that didn't give him the right to be downright mean! I stomped my foot just thinking about him. I must have looked stupid because Joe looked over at me from the couch. I shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey Miiileyy" he said cautiously. "What's on your mind?"

"Ugh, I was just thinking about how Nick is always mean to me! I don't get it! Joey, why does he hate me?"

"Nick's moody. Oh no! What if he was abducted by Aliens and now they control him and do whatever they want with him and…" I stopped listening and rolled my eyes once I realized Joe was going to make up some incredible and completely untrue story. Joe may be 4 years older than me, but most of the time he acted like he was 5! Like come on! He always thought up crazy stories and tended to believe them until someone could prove otherwise. Once we even locked our parents in the bathroom because Joe said they were impostors. After a long talk and several punishments later, it was unanimous decision that we would never listen to Joe again.

I walked over to Kevin hoping he would help me figure out why Nick hated me.

"Hey Kevy!" I exclaimed!

"How many times have I told you, I don't want to be called Kevy," the name rolled off his tongue laced with disgust. "It makes me sound like I'm 10 years old!" Kevin scolded me. I rolled my eyes at his response. When Kevin turned 12 this year he decided he was too old for the rest of us and began to act a like we were all so immature. I'm 6 years old gosh! He really isn't that much older than me, and he is only 2 years older than Joe!

I walked away before he could yell at me anymore.

I saw all the parents sitting together at the table and decide to ask them.

When I walked up to the table all eyes turned to me and looked at me expectantly.

"Why does Nick hate me?" I bluntly asked.

Paul hit my dad on the shoulder and laughed, "Maybe my son has a crush on your daughter." Dad laughed too. "Maybe they'll get married when they get older!" Both of them continued to laugh, I just looked on confused. Nick, like me? They have got to be kidding me! I looked back over at my mom and Denise. They shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"Honey," Denise started, "Nick doesn't hate you, he just a boy, that's how they act."

"Yeah, don't worry, he'll grow out of this attitude," Mom added.

I didn't believe it but I decided to let it go. Nick is just a stupid boy. I walked back to where Joe was sitting and decided I didn't care whether or not Nick liked me.

Joe and I were talking about our favorite TV shows when we heard Denise call us in for dinner.

I sat next to Joe so we could continue our conversation. When Nick walked he sat right across from me. I didn't care about him so I just continued telling Joe about the latest episode of Spongebob.

"You still watch Spongebob!" I looked over to Nick since he decided to share his opinion. "God Miley, you're so stupid! That show is for like 5 year olds!"

I looked down at my hands as he began to make fun of me. I felt my eyes start to water but I didn't want him to know that he made me cry. Joe looked over at me and became the protective older brother I know and love.

"Nick stop being mean! Spongebob is an AMAZING show and stop treating Miley like she's so much younger than you! You're 8, that's only a 2 year difference!" I looked over to Joe and smiled, not that he saw since him and Nick were locked in a fierce staring contest.

It wasn't until our parents came in with the food that they finally broke their gazes. I looked over to Joe and sent him a silent thank you.

Nick was just so mean; I don't know why he has to treat me this way.


	3. Chapter 3

So this story is sorta slow right now. Ive written 6 chapters and the main story doesn't actually start till around the 5th chapter so if you can all just hang in there with me.

PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks to Shru1207 who is basically my unofficial beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

~Elyssa

* * *

1 year later…

"Nick, stop being so mean!" I screamed at 9-year-old Nick. This has become the usual for us. He is always so mean and I just end up yelling at him. I still haven't figured out why he hates me! He is just so frustrating.

This time he came over when Joe and I were listening to music on the radio. He claimed that we were listening to bad music and changed the station. I just got so fed up and started yelling at him. We started getting closer and closer to each other while yelling at each other. Him saying that I have such bad taste in music and me saying that he was just a mean person.

I got up into his face and poked his chest. "Why." Poke. "Are." Poke. "You." Poke. "So." Poke. "Mean?"

He responded by getting even closer to my face. "Why. Do. You. Listen. To. Such. Awful. Music?" We were glaring into each other eyes when a new song came on the radio. It was Elvis Costello's Alison, one of Nick's favorite songs. I saw his eyes sparkle with recognition. My breath hitched. We were just so close to each other and I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. He looked so cute.

Wait, did I just say cute? Ugh no, no, no. Nick isn't cute, Nick is the same mean boy who just happens to have eyes that shine like stars. I scrunched my nose in disgust; how could I be thinking this way about Nick!

He backed away and glared at me. "Just stop listening to such crappy music and I wont have to pummel you." I knew he wouldn't actually hurt me, although he always threatened me. "I am older and bigger than you so it will hurt, and don't think that just because you're a girl I won't hurt you." With that he turned on his heal and stormed out of the room.

Wait, what just happened? Did I really just get lost in his eyes? I was speechless. I looked over to Joe who just shrugged his shoulders. I cannot believe he won that argument all because I couldn't stop staring into his stupid eyes. Those stupid… beautiful, sparkling eyes. No. No. No. I cannot think about Nick's eyes. They're boring and dull and nothing special.

Oh who am I kidding, his eyes are amazing.

Wait, does this mean that I like Nick?

Oh. No.


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm going to try and update a lot until the story actually starts moving. So here's another chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

* * *

7 years later…

I was 7 when I realized I liked Nick. I'm 14 now and he still has no idea. We are both in the same High School now, but we are in completely different social classes. Not that I'm not popular, I am on the cheerleading squad and I have plenty of great friends, including two of the best friends in the world Lily and Oliver, but I'm a freshman and Nick is a Sophomore who is on the football team and could probably get any girl he wants.

Nick is an old sophomore and I'm a young freshman. We both have fall birthdays but he was part of the older half and I was part of the younger half. So even though we are only one grade apart, he is two years older than me.

Him and I _are_ on better terms but were still not friends. We are at least normally civil at our usual Sunday get-togethers, although he can still be a major douche sometimes. At school though, he completely ignores me. Which is where I am now.

I was at my locker before the first period bell when I saw_ him_ walk down the hallway. He looked so gorgeous, and I am not the only one who thinks so. Every girl turns her head towards him as he walks by. But I was the only one who really knew him.

After years of seeing each other for family vacations and weekly get-togethers, I would have to say I knew him pretty well. The way his eyes sparkle when one of his favorite songs comes on and how even though he fights with his brothers more than anyone, he would still loose an arm and a leg for them.

The other girls just thought he was hot, which I can't say isn't true.

I saw him walk up to his current fling, Alex. He backed her up against the locker and leaned his arms on either side of her. He was staring into her eyes and I knew what was next. I had to look away before they could start sucking face.

Ugh what was he doing with a girl like her? She was just so fake and I doubt she even knew anything abut Nick; she was only dating him because he is popular.

I sighed dejectedly and continued getting my books. My best friend Lily looked over at me and instantly knew why I was upset.

I've been crushing on Nick for years. "Miley," she began. I knew where this was going. "You have to get over him. You can do so much better than him anyways. Look at the way he treats girls, like a piece of meat." Nick had become this manwhore. He hooked up with plenty of girls at parties and had a different girl on his arm every week.

"I know Lily, I will…eventually." For now I was just his parent's best friend's daughter, and it seemed like that was all I would ever be.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Finally, this is where most of the story takes place! Hope you like it

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

2 years later…

I was sitting at my lunch table with Lily and Oliver. We always sit together no matter what, even though Lily has her skater friends and I have my cheerleading friends and well… Oliver doesn't really have anyone else.

I saw Nick sit down with all of the other senior football players. He was in between girls right now; otherwise he would have had some girl all over him. He can get any girl he wants, and he knows it. He is very cocky.

Lily looked over at me and saw I was staring at him. She gave me a sympathetic smile, "Look, there's this party tonight. Anyone who is anyone will be there. We have to go!"

I thought about it. I'm not really a party girl but Lily was right. I can't keep moping over Nick. "Fine Lily, I'll go."

She squealed! "Yay! I'm so excited! Come over my house around 6 so we can start getting ready"

"Lily the party is not till 9!" I exclaimed.

"I know but we got to make you look hot!" She argued.

"We need 3 hours to 'make me look hot?'" I mimicked, slightly insulted. Was I really that ugly that I needed 3 hours to get ready?

"Just be at my house at 6" and with that Lily got out of her seat and walked away without even giving me a chance to argue. I just sighed and decided I would let her win this time.

Later that night…

"Lily, I am NOT wearing this!" I was standing in her closet wearing the black American Apparel dress she forced me into. I looked at myself in her closet mirror. The dress was skin tight and showed off all of my curves. I can't deny that I looked hot, but this wasn't me. I looked like a total slut.

"Yes you are Miley!" She said in a voice that made me instantly realize there was no way I was getting out of this. "Now get out here now and show me how sexy you look!"

I walked out of her closet and instantly her jaw dropped, than she smiled. "God Miley, where have you been hiding that body? You look hot!" I just rolled my eyes at her statement. She chuckled. "Alright now lets do your hair and make-up, when I'm done with you, all the boys will be drooling!"

Oh no, what have I gotten myself into.

3 hours and a can of hairspray later we walked into the party.

I think this junior guy named Greg was actually the owner of the house but I didn't really care.

Lily dragged me over to get a drink and when she thrust a red cup into my hand I didn't even think twice. Tonight I was going to have fun, let loose. If a little bit of alcohol was involved, who cares?

I was on my third cup when Flo Rida's Low cam on. Lily pushed me out onto the dance floor before I even had a chance to put my drink down. We began dancing and grinding with each other; normally I'm a little shy, but I guess the alcohol took away my nerves.

It wasn't long before I felt another body push against me from behind. At this point I was too far into the music to even care. I felt his arm wrap around to my waist as he pushed himself against me. I don't know how long we were dancing together, I didn't even notice when Lily left. This boy was making me feel so hot and wanted. Everywhere our bodies connected my skin felt like it was on fire. I was sweating and I'm sure my dress had ridden up a little, but I didn't care. He kissed my neck and I threw my head back into his chest and moaned.

I wanted, no needed, to find out who this boy was. Who could make me feel so alive and desired? I turned around to face him and when I did, my jaw dropped.

"N-Nick?" I stuttered. I was kind of happy to find out it was Nick, but still stunned, why would he ever want to dance with me?

"Miley!" He looked just as shocked as I was. We were just staring into each other's eyes both thinking the same thing… What. The. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, the next chapter! Thanks for the great feedback!

Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

As I continued looking into his eyes I realized that he didn't even know it was I he was dancing with. If he had known it was me than I doubt he would have danced with me. I had to get away from him. I couldn't face the rejection.

"I-I have to go." I stammered out. I turned on my heel and just walked as far away from him as possible. I saw Lily by the drink table and ran to her. "Lily lets go, now." She turned towards me and saw the distressed look on my face.

"Yeah no problem, let me just get my coat." As she walked away to retrieve her coat I started to think about what just happen. Was I really just dirty dancing with Nick? It should have been a dream come true, but the look on his face when he realized it was me…

I looked back over to where we were dancing and I saw that he had already latched on to a different girl. I looked away with disgust on my face but hurt in my eyes. I couldn't expect any less though, could I? It's just who he is now. One girl is never enough.

I saw Lily walking back towards me and we silently made our way out of the house and to her car.

When we got in her car she looked over at me and gave me a look. A look laced with concern. I knew she wanted to ask me what was wrong, but I just couldn't talk about it right now.

We were staying at her house tonight and since her mom wasn't home it didn't matter what state we were in so we didn't have to hide the fact that I had been drinking.

When we got inside and up to her room I just collapsed on her bed and started crying. Lily wrapped her arms around me and whispered comforting words into my ear.

"Miley," she started, "I want to help you, but I don't know what's wrong. Please tell me what happened."

I knew I had to tell her, she _was_ my best friend. I took a deep breath and began, "Nick was the boy I was dancing with. I felt such a connection with him and I didn't even know it was him!" I remembered that when we were dancing I knew that the boy was special. I never would have guessed it was Nick. " When I turned around to find out who it was he was just as shocked as I was. It was like he thought that it was impossible for him to be dancing with _me_. I just felt so rejected." I continued to cry into her shoulder. I felt embarrassed and I just wanted this night to be over.

2 days later…

I was on my way over to the Jonas' now with my mom and dad for our weekly Sunday get-together. I was nervous and I couldn't keep still. My parents obviously noticed my jumpy attitude and kept yelling at me to calm down. They didn't understand what was wrong with me.

It was the first time I would be seeing Nick since _the incident._

Is it going to be awkward for us? Is he going to yell at me for dancing with him? There are just so many things that could go wrong right now.

We walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, as each second passed I kept getting more and more nervous. Finally the door opened to reveal Joe.

"Joey!" I exclaimed. I pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you! I missed you! What are you doing home?" Joe has been at college so I didn't expect him to be home today since it wasn't a holiday or anything special.

"Hey Miley! I missed you to." He put his arms on my shoulders and pushed me back so he could look at me. "I'm home because it's Christmas break."

I looked at him stunned. I can not believe its already December. Joe gets almost all of December and half of January off for Christmas. "Ah, I didn't even realize it was December already! I'm so happy we can hang out now!" I love Joe so much. He has been the best brother to me for a while now. Him and I are so close he even knows about my tiny crush on Nick.

Okay, BIG crush.

"Of course Miley," he chuckled. "You need to update me on your life." He began to lead me into his house and to the living room. I was so excited to see him I didn't even notice who else was in the room as we sat down on the couch. "Any boys?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I looked away blushing, memories from the party Friday night flooding my mind. It was then I noticed that Nick was sitting in the living room also, playing guitar hero with Frankie. When Joe asked his last question Nick looked up at us and caught my eye. My breath hitched and my blush must have become and even deeper shade of red.

I turned back to Joe, "Nope, not at the moment. No one's caught my eye," I lied. I heard Nick start to cough and looked over at him. He wasn't paying attention to the game anymore and was missing all of the notes. When he noticed me looking over at him confused he quickly turned back to the game, but not fast enough for me not to notice a look of hurt in his eyes. Why would he be hurt? I was the one who had been rejected.

The conversation at the dinner table was about everyone's lives, but I didn't have much input. Every time I would think of something to say I would look up and see Nick staring at me. Before I could get a word out I would blush and look down at my fidgeting hands.

After dinner we were sitting in the living room sharing stories since Joe had been away at college and missed a lot. Nick and I were both silent and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm going out back," I declared. To answer their confused stares I added, "I just need some fresh air, it's a little stuffy in here." I stood up, smiled at everyone and walked out of the room before any of them could even try to persuade me to stay. Hopefully they believed me, I didn't want any of them, especially Nick, to think I was upset about something.

I walked out to the Jonas' backyard and sat on one of the swings. I always used to sit out here whenever Nick would be mean to me when I was younger; it was my special place. Joe would always find me out here crying after Nick did or said something mean to me.

Nick. He was the reason I was out here now. When he saw it was me, he was obviously surprised and upset that it was just little Miley Stewart that he was dancing with. But today he kept staring at me. And I did catch the hurt in his eyes when I told Joe that no boys have caught my eye. He was probably just hurt that I wasn't crushing on him. After all he is _the_ Nick Jonas and every girl in the school falls for him.

I was so busy think about Nick and what had happened Friday night that I didn't even notice some one else come outside. All of a sudden I felt two arms grab the sides of my swing from behind. I looked back, startled and slightly annoyed at whoever had disturbed my thinking time. Never did I think that it could be the one who I was thinking about.

Nick had come up from behind and was resting his head on one of his hands that was attached to the swing. My eyes widened when I realized it was _him_.

"Something on your mind Miles?" He asked. I scrunched up my nose, annoyed that he could tell I was distressed about something.

"Nothing really," I lied.

He called me out on it. "I know your lying Miley, you always get this spaced out look when you're overanalyzing something. And you also scrunch your nose." When did he learn so much about me? "Come on Miley, tell me what's on your mind?"

I sighed, he probably wouldn't let up until I at least gave him something that would satisfy as an answer to his question. "Just thinking about things, friends, parties, boys…" I trailed off.

"Oh?" He gave me a cocky smirk. "Any boys I know?" Was it me or did it seem like he knew that I was thinking about him and wanted to torture me, ugh, that asshole.

"Just this boy who I'm pretty sure doesn't even like me as a friend, let alone anything more. And I don't really think he's a one-woman kind of guy anyway," the smirk faded from his face as I said that last statement.

"Maybe," he began as he ran one of his hands down my shoulder. I shivered from the contact. "This boy just started to notice you and is nervous because he's confused about the way he feels about you." Wait, what? "Maybe he just never expected to fall for you, doesn't mean that he doesn't feel the same way as you. And maybe for you," he had his lips so close to my ear that I heard his shallow breathing, "he does want to be a one-woman kind of guy."

Is he talking about himself? He couldn't have feelings for me… could he? He sighed at the confused face I made.

"Look Miley, about what happened at the party-"

"I get it." I cut him off. "You didn't know it was me, it'll never happen again." I looked away embarrassed and upset that he will never feel the same way about me.

"No, you have it all wrong," I looked at back to him confused. He sighed. "Yes, I was surprised that it was you, but not in a bad way." My heart started to flutter. Is he really saying this? I must be imagining this.

I pinched my arm to check if I was dreaming… I'm definitely awake because that hurt.

"I know this is sort of weird," he continued, "since we haven't had the greatest relationship, but, I think my feelings for you have changed." I was stunned and speechless. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. There was no way Nick felt this way about me.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. His head cocked to one side and he scrunched his nose. "Why what?"

"Why did your feelings change?" I was being blunt. "What made you all of a sudden decide you liked me?" I wasn't sure if I believed him, what if this was some joke to him.

He seemed to realize that I didn't believe him and gave a frustrated sigh. He let go of the swing and I fell forward a little. He ran his hands through his hair. "Miley," he breathed out my name. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I was still slightly swinging from him letting go of me when I felt him grab onto the swing again. I felt his breath on my neck. "Miley," he paused. I felt his lips skim my nick and I closed my eyes and a small moan escaped my lips. I had a flashback from when we were dancing and I began to get hot just thinking about our last encounter. "You can't tell me that you didn't feel a connection with me when we were dancing, can you? There were fireworks wherever our bodies were touching." He kissed me neck again, and I defiantly did feel the fireworks. "Trust me on this, I have never felt this way before, but I like it. I want to take you out, make you mine." I looked back at him, I still wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

"Kiss me than." I heard him breath in and I looked into his eyes. He wouldn't kiss me if it were all just a big joke. Suddenly I saw his lips inching closer to me.

Woah, is he actually doing this? He really does like me! Oh no, our first kiss can't be like this!

I started panicking! I couldn't live with myself if our first kiss was all because I didn't believe him.

It was then that I probably made the worst decision of my life; I got off the swing and ran into the house.

Once I ran through his house door I stopped for a second to think about what just happened.

Nick tried to kiss me… and I ran away from him.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Another chapter.

So i got some really good reviews last chapter, but I need more because I feel like no ones reading and what the point of uploading then?

So reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: What do i own? Absolutely nothing.

* * *

The next day…

Monday mornings are hell.

I was standing at my locker staring at nothing in particular. After what happened yesterday I was not able to sleep at all. I stayed up the entire night tossing and turning thinking about what had happened earlier.

Nick tried to kiss me! I was slightly happy about that, but that happiness disappeared when I remembered how I responded. I fucking ran away. I groaned as the scene replayed in my head. I am such an idiot; I have been waiting like 9 years for this! I hit my head against the locker, frustrated with myself.

Lily looked over at me and gave me a confused stare. "Sup Miley, what's wrong?"

"Oh ya know, Monday mornings are just the worst," I lied. I didn't want to tell her about what happened with Nick yet; I was too embarrassed. I mean what idiot runs away when Nick Jonas, NICK FREAKING JONAS, tries to kiss you.

Speaking of Nick, here he comes, walking through the hallway looking all perfect and gorgeous. Ugh. I turned back to my locker trying to ignore his presence. He was probably mad that I ran away from him and I did not want to deal with a mad Nick Jonas right now.

All of a sudden I heard people start to whisper. I caught my name floating around in a few of the whispers so I turned around to see why people were whispering. As I turned around I was met the sight of two gorgeous brown orbs. Nick.

"Hey Miley," he gave me a cocky smirk like he knew that I was getting lost in his eyes.

"Uhm, hi Nick." I was stunned. Why isn't he yelling at me? "What's up?" I cautiously asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi." He smirked again and leaned closer to me. His lips were by my ear and he whispered so only I could hear him, "and to tell you how upset I am that you ran away last night." When he pulled away from me he was still smirking but I could see that he was telling the truth.

I was speechless. "Well," he continued on, "I guess I'll see ya sometime." He gave me a small wave and walked away.

I expected him to yell at me, call me a fool for running away from him, and to tell me how stupid I was and that no one runs away from _the_ Nick Jonas, I never expected this.

He wasn't mad, he was… upset?

I guess, maybe he really does like me.

WAIT! Nick likes me!

I did a little happy dance in my head and for the first time since the party, I smiled.

…

I was sitting at lunch across from Lily and Oliver when I heard the doors open. I looked up to see Nick walking in with a few of his friends. He looked over at me and our eyes locked in a gaze for a moment, he then quickly whispered something to his friends. They patted him on the back and some sent nods to him meaning that they'd see him later.

I was confused, where was he going? All of a sudden he looked at me and smiled. He began walking over to me and my eyes widened. He was going to come sit with me! Oliver and Lily must have noticed my eyes because they both looked behind them and saw Nick walking towards us.

Lily turned back around, "Miley" she exclaimed through gritted teeth, "Why is Nick Jonas walking over to us!"

My mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. I have no idea why he's coming over here. I looked at her, shook my head and shrugged. Maybe he wasn't walking to us, just to someone around us. I looked at neighboring tables and saw no one he would ever sit with. I turned back around just as he was approaching our table. "Hey Mi," he was staring at me, "Mind if I sit with you today?" What?

"Uh-uh-uhhh," was all I could get out. Luckily Lily saved me by inviting him to sit in the seat next to me.

"So, how's your day been?" He asked as he sat down. I was still confused as to why he was sitting with me, but I couldn't just ignore him.

I finally mustered up the strength to respond, "Pretty boring," to be nice I decided to ask about his, "and yours?"

He smiled at me and I nearly melted, "Same, but I have been pretty distracted," the look he was giving me let me know that _I_ was his distraction. I gulped and nodded my head at him.

The rest of lunch continued as normal with a light conversation between the four of us. When the warning bell rang Lily and Oliver quickly left saying they'd see me later, and Lily gave me a look that let me know we'd be talking about this later. That left me alone with Nick.

I was gathering my stuff together, as was Nick when I realized I had to ask him what was going on. "Sooo…" Nick looked up at me when I began. I rolled my eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. "What's going on, why are you talking to me and sitting at my lunch table?" "I slammed the current book I was holding on the table.

He laughed. The sound was like music to my ears. "I already told you Miley," He whispered the next part in my ear, "I want to make you mine." He backed away and looked me straight in the eyes, "and I will." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at his statement and he chuckled. He shook his head, put one finger on my chin and pushed it up to close my mouth. "I'll see you later," and with that he walked away to his next class leaving me standing there.

The rest of the week flew by. Nick sat at my lunch table everyday. I was starting to get used to his presence. It was a little weird that we weren't screaming at each other, but I liked our newfound friendship.

Yes, I said friendship. That's all we are right now, friends. He hasn't tried to kiss me or mentioned that he wants to "make me his" since Monday. I don't know why, I guess he wants to take it slow. I'm okay with that, for now.

…

I was heading over to the Jonas' for our usual get-together. I was so excited to see Nick. Hopefully he will finally ask me out.

As we were walking up to the door I heard my phone blow up. I quickly looked at it to see I got a text from Lily.

**Good Luck :) - Lils**

I smiled at her encouraging words. I told her what happened with Nick and I after school on Monday. Let's just say she took it well with a few eeps and squeals.

I quickly typed thanks back to her as I heard the door open. I look up to see Joe. "Hey Joey!" I hugged him and quickly looked behind him to see if Nick was there.

"Hey Miley, looking for someone?" He gave me a suggestive look. I hit him on the shoulder and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Nope, just seeing who's home." He raised his eyebrows questioningly but decided to let it go.

"Well your just stuck with Me, Frankie and the Parents today." Joe say what? Nick's not here, he has to be kidding me! "Yeah," he began answering my confused face, "I think Nick's out with a girl and Kevin's busy moving into his new apartment with Danielle." He must have noticed I was surprised but didn't understand why so he just shrugged and walked into the living room leaving me hurt and upset, not that he knew that.

Nick basically told me that he wants me to be his girlfriend yet he's going out with other girls! That jerk. I'm so angry right now, how could he do this to me?

After dinner we were all sitting in the living room talking when we heard the front door open. I looked up to see Nick walk in; he smiled at everyone and sat down on a nearby recliner. I just stared at him incredulously. I think he noticed I was pissed because he did a double take when he scanned his eyes over everyone's face. He shot me a confused look.

I was so pissed I couldn't be in the same room as him. "I'm going out back," I exclaimed and I walked out of there before anyone could protest.

I walked out back and sat on a swing. How can Nick act so normal? He's been trying to get me all week and then he goes out with another girl. Ugh that boy frustrates me so much.

I heard footsteps so I looked up only to be greeted by the asshole himself. "What do you want?" I asked with such venom that he stepped back.

"Mi, what's wrong? We've been getting along so well all week." How could he ask me that, did he not think I knew where he just was? He put his hands in his pockets and looked at me expecting an answer. His eyes portrayed that he really was confused and I softened up a little. But then I remembered that he had just been out with another girl and my features hardened again.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me where you just were Nicholas?" Realization dawned on him and I knew he knew why I was mad.

"Miley, you have it all wrong," he began. Is he really trying to tell me that now? "Look you know I've sort of had an on-and-off thing with Alex?" he looked at me expecting an answer so I gave a small nod. "Well I wanted to tell her that I was done because I have feelings for someone else and I don't want to screw that up," he smiled at me.

"Oh," was all I could respond with. So he still does like me, yay!

"See," he began as he walked up to me and put his hands on either side of the swing. "No need to be jealous."

"I was not jealous!" I defended myself, so what if I was, he didn't need to know that. "Why would I be, it's not like we're together."

He smirked and leaned his faces inches away from mine. "Oh, but we will be," he declared. My breath hitched and I looked at his lips. I just wanted to kiss him. I looked back to his eyes and saw they were full of lust; he wanted this just as much as I did. He gave me a look that seemed to ask if he could kiss me and I slightly nodded. As soon as I gave permission, he swooped in and his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling. It was like magic, the fireworks between us were unbelievable. The kiss was soft but passionate; I could feel the chemistry between us. He began to pull away much too soon, so I grabbed onto his neck and kept our lips firmly together. I felt him smirk against my lips.

Eventually we had to pull away to breath so I reluctantly let go of his neck and slightly pulled back. He rested his forehead against mine and tried to catch his breath. My eyes stayed closed for a second longer and when I opened them I was met with the sight of his beautiful smile. "Mi, I have been trying to take it slow with you because I feel something special between us," I smiled at him. He looks so nervous. I could tell he wants to say more so I give him an encouraging nod. "I don't think I can wait anymore, can I call you..." He trailed off, then smirked. "Mi girl?" he said with a little bit of humor, but then he gave me a look that let me know he was completely serious.

I chuckled at his joke. Then smiled at him.

"Yes you may Nicholas."And with he gave me a smile that any girl would have melted at and swooped in and planted another kiss on my lips.

I could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a small filler chapter guys, sorry. Haha but thanks for the reviews and I would love some more :)

Disclaimer: Still Own Nada.

* * *

"Miley! Nick… Wo-ah!" I heard Joe exclaim from the door. I pulled away from Nick's lips and buried my face into his shoulder. I was so embarrassed.

I heard Nick sigh in annoyance that his brother had interrupted us. "He turned his head so he was looking back at Joe, "What do you want Joseph?"

Joe chuckled and began walking towards us. "Well I came out here to tell Miley that her parents would like to leave, but now I would like to know when this," he pointed to the both of us, "happened?"

"That's none of your business" I heard Nick answer. "Come on Miley, let's go inside." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the swing and into the house. As soon as we stepped through the door he dropped my hand, I'm guessing because he didn't want our parents to know.

"Miley and Nick were kissing!" Joe screamed as he came skipping in through the door behind us. So much for not letting our parents know.

Nick glared at Joe as he passed by and I blushed profusely at the stares we were getting from our parents.

"Is this true?" Denise asked.

"Uh, uh-" I was too embarrassed to even answer that.

Luckily Nick cut me off, "Well, yeah. Miley and I are dating now." I heard my mom and Denise give excited squeals.

"Aww that's so sweet," Denise stated.

Paul looked at my dad, "I know we joked about this when they were little kids, but I never saw it actually happening." My dad laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

Hell, I didn't even see it happening. Never did I imagine that I would be dating Nicholas Jerry Jonas. Okay, well I imagined it, but I never thought it would actually happen.

Our parents were still talking about us as I looked over to him. He looked back at me and gave me a smile. I responded with the biggest smile I had.

I was ecstatic, so why not show it?

I was dating Nick Fricken Jonas!


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy guys! So I've been a little stuck with this story! I just don't want it to be the same old story. So thats why my updates are taking a bit longer.

But Now for the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything.

* * *

I'm really nervous for today. I'm scared Nick might get embarrassed because people might make fun of him for dating me and he'll break-up with me.

Oh My God, that would be so embarrassing if he just denied me in front of everyone.

Oh great, now I'm hyperventilating and I haven't even gotten out of bed yet!

Maybe if I look really pretty today people wont make fun of him and then he wont dump me. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror; my hair is out of control today. "Great, this is going to take a while," I mumbled to myself.

After I finished getting ready I look at myself in the mirror, I look pretty good. I ended up wearing black skinny jeans with a bunch of rips on the knees and a black AC/DC shirt. My hair is naturally curly and I have light natural make-up on, though it is a little more than usual. I look edgy.

I grabbed a quick breakfast since I was running late from taking extra time to get ready and headed out the door.

As I walked through the doors of school, I began to get really nervous. I walked straight to my locker and began to gather my books for the day. As I was reaching in for my last bag I felt someone take my backpack from my shoulders, I looked around surprised. Nick smirked at my confused expression and chuckled, "Can I carry your books?"

"Uh… sure" I stuttered out. He reached out for the last book in my hand and placed it in my bag. I was still looking at him slightly confused by his actions. I've seen him with many girls and never has he once carried their books to class, he just pushes them against the wall and makes out with them.

"Ready to go to class?" he asked. All I could do was nod my head in response. He slung my bag on his shoulders and grabbed my hand. Our fingers intertwined and I instantly relaxed. "You look really nice today," he whispered in my ear and shivered when I felt his breath hit my neck. "You're wearing a bit more make-up then usual though, is there a reason for this?" He questioned.

"No, reason," I lied, "just felt like it," I looked away from his scrutinizing eyes.

He sighed and stopped us from walking anymore, pulling on my hand forcing me back to him. I was staring straight at his chest; his well-defined chest. Seriously I could see how toned he was through his shirt, it's unreal.

"Miley?" Oh right, back to reality. "I thought we discussed the fact that I can tell when you're lying." I sighed; I had forgotten how well he knew me.

"Okay," I sighed, he wasn't going to let this go so I might as well answer him. "Well I was just a little nervous about how everyone would take the news that we are dating and I was scared you would get embarrassed and break-up with me." He looked at me like I was crazy. "So, I thought that if I looked really pretty today, people wouldn't make fun of you and you wouldn't break up with me," I looked away ashamed.

"Miley," he put a finger to my chin and forced me to look at him. "I would never break up with you because of what other people think!" I blushed and tried to turn my head away but his finger held me firmly in place. "And, why would anyone make fun of me for dating you?"

"Nick, there are many reasons. For one, you're a senior and I'm a junior. Also, you can get any girl you want in this school, why would you chose me!"

"Miley!" he shook his head at me. "Your gorgeous and popular and everybody likes you! Your smile can light up a whole room, everybody wants to be your friend and you're a genuinely nice person," I melted as he smiled at me. "You really need to work on your self-esteem," he chuckled and finally let go of my chin.

He pulled my hand along and we continued to walk to class. I thought about what he said and decided he was right. He's not just going to break-up with me. I sighed at my stupidity. Why did I get myself all worked up for nothing?

I looked over at Nick and couldn't help but smile. This amazing boy was currently my boyfriend. Yeah he may have been a player before, but he really has changed. He's carrying my books and we're holding hands, both things he has never done with a girl before. I kissed his cheek and smiled. I was blissfully content right now. He looked over and smiled at me and all I could do was smile back. "Thanks," I said. He scrunched his nose up and cocked his head to one side. I chuckled, "For letting me know how stupid I was being."

"Ohhh," he laughed. "No problem Mi," he kissed my cheek and my smile got even bigger. "I have no problem telling you when you are being stupid." He smirked.

I hit his arm and chuckled.

We arrived at my class and I didn't want to let go of his hand. I turned towards him. "I don't want to leave you Mi," he whined.

"I know how you feel Nick," I giggled at face. He was pouting. "But I do have to get to class so…"

"Alright," he huffed. He could be such a baby sometimes. "I'll meet you after class, kay?"

"Of course!" I kissed his cheek grabbed my backpack from him and ran into class just as the bell rang. I took my seat at the back of the class and took out my books. My teacher began the lesson, but all I could do was think of Nick. He was just being so perfect and I couldn't be happier about it.

…

I met up with Nick during lunch. We still sat with Lily and Oliver. I liked that my boyfriend was becoming friends with my best friends.

People reacted quite well to our relationship; many people even came up to me and congratulated me. A few of his friends said they were glad someone finally roped him in and got him to stop being a player. I smiled whenever they said something like that. It reminded me that I had changed him. Well I hope I changed him. Hopefully it will last.

I looked over to Nick who was busy talking sports with Oliver. He looked like he was genuinely enjoying the conversation. I smiled at how gorgeous he is. I saw him shake his head and laugh at what Oliver said. He looked away from Oliver and right at me, he smirked when he realized I was staring. My cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

His eyes sparkled with delight. "Mi, let's go for a walk?" he asked. We still had 20 minutes left of lunch so I quickly agreed.

I threw my lunch away and he grabbed my hand. I looked over and smiled at him. He was just looking straight ahead at the doors of the lunchroom.

"So," I began as we started to walk towards the doors, he looked over at me. "Where are we going?" He smiled and his eyes sparkled with delight. My breath hitched as I stared into his eyes. They are so mesmerizing.

"You'll see," he teased. He knew I hated not knowing what I was doing or where I was going. I groaned.

He chuckled at my reaction. "Relax, you're going to love it." He led me to the back of the school and then down a path I had never seen before. When the path finally opened up I gasped. There was a beautiful little pond with a bunch of rocks around the edge of it.

"It's beautiful," I breathed out, completely mesmerized by the sight.

"You're beautiful" I heard Nick say. I looked over to him and blushed.

We sat down at the edge of the pond and he pulled me in between his legs. I leaned back against his chest. "This is nice." I breathed in and closed my eyes. "I can't believe no one knows about this place, its beautiful."

"Most people don't know about this part of the school. I only discovered it when I went for a run one morning; I was just zoned out listening to my music, my feet were kinda moving on their own. Next thing I know, I ended up here. Now it's like my special place. I come here whenever I need to think or something is bothering me."

"I'm glad you shared this place with me." I truly was honored, this was his private place and he trusted me enough to share it with me. I looked back to him and stared into his eyes. I ran my hand down his cheek and smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled it towards his chest, pulling me along with it. I ended up a few centimeters away from his face. We just stared at each other for a few seconds until he began to lean in. I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss I knew was coming.

When our lips met, it was like we were the only people in the world, nothing else existed. I felt sparks run through my body. I leaned into him and he lay back onto the grass. I followed, landing on top of him. If I was hurting him, he didn't show it. In fact, he seemed to get more into the kiss. His hand wound there way into my hair and he pulled me even closer to him. Our bodies were flush against each other and it felt amazing to be that close to him. He bit down on my bottom lip causing me to moan. He took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

Our kiss continued to get heated. He flipped us over and placed his hand against the ground on either side of my head. He leaned back gasping for air. I kept my eyes closed and smiled. I felt his finger trace along my jaw. "God your beautiful Mi." I opened my eyes and stared into his. How did i get so lucky?

I smiled up at him and laced my hands around his neck. "Come back here," I breathed out and pulled him into another mind shattering kiss. I felt him laugh against my lips and pull away again. I pouted at him.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we have to go back." Nick explained.

"Ugh, fine," he began to pull away but I held on to him. He looked at me confused. "One more kiss please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

He grinned and closed the space between us in an instant. When he pulled back away from the kiss his eyes sparkled. "Anything for you baby."

I have the best boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I'm really stuck. And I feel like such a hypocrite because i hate when people don't update in a decent amount of time, but I'm not a writer, so I'm trying to be extra careful and like reread a hundred times, and also I have writers block so yeah. And not to mention I'm swamped with schoolwork. It sucks. But yeah here's the next chapter. I basically have the next couple of chapters planned out, but not fully written cause I'm still not sure of exactly how it is going to go down. So hopefully I will update sooner. I didn't even want to update because I'm still iffy about this chapter, but I was reading your reviews and I was like okay, I have to update. So here you go, hope you enjoy :) and please review!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

I'm sitting in class bored out of my mind. My teacher is lecturing about… Well actually I have no idea, I have not paid attention at all today. It's the last day of school before Christmas break, so why is my teacher, well, teaching anyways?

Nick and I have been official for 2 weeks now and he is basically all I think about.

Is that pathetic? He is my 24/7 after only like 2 weeks; maybe I should slow it down a little.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly whipped it out under my desk.

**Hey Beautiful :) – Nicky**

I smiled at his text message. No way could I slow things down with him. Even though we've only been dating for 2 weeks, I've known him my entire life, and yeah we didn't get along at first, but we still knew each other.

**Hey handsome, whatsupp? - Mi**

I quickly put my phone away when I saw the teacher look over. When I saw the teacher look away I quickly opened up my phone again and saw a response from Nick.

**Nothing much, bored in class. I miss your face, when was the last time I saw it? –Nicky **

I laughed silently at his comment.

**I think about an hour. Haha. But I miss your face too :p. I hope your keeping it sexy for me – Mi**

**Obviously :) So wanna come over after school? – Nicky**

**Sure, Can't wait. But I g2g, my teacher is glaring at me haha, if I get detention, its your fault. :p – Mi**

**You won't get detention; it's the day before break. Haha, see ya later – Nicky**

I smiled at our conversation. Nick was being the best boyfriend, he was sweet and caring and he made me genuinely happy.

…

After school, I met Nick by his car in the senior parking lot. I was leaning against the hood of his black mustang (what 18 year old has a mustang you ask? He begged his parents and saved up a lot of money for it. Cars are the world to him) when I heard a whistle. I looked to my right and saw Nick walking up to me. "You look so sexy right now."

I looked down at what I was wearing; short jean shorts, black boots and a blue tank top with rips across the back. I shrugged and looked back to him. He was right in front of me now. One knee pressed between my legs and the other leaned on the outside of my legs against the car. He leaned in to kiss me and I gladly accepted his kiss. My hands wound there way around his neck and into his hair. I loved to run my hands through his curls.

Nick's hands found there way to my hips and he slipped his fingers into my belt loops and pulled me closer to him. His right thumb slightly brushed against the small amount of exposed skin between the top of my jean shorts and the bottom of my tank top. I moaned from the contact and Nick slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I pulled away when I finally need to breath. My eyes were closed and I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt his breath near my ear, "Have I told you what an amazing kisser you are?" I chuckled at his comment and pulled my face away from his shoulder and looked at him.

"No, you haven't, but thanks" I smiled at him. "We should probably get going before we get in trouble for PDA on school grounds." He laughed and began to pull away. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him back in for another kiss.

When we pulled away I smirked at him and said, "One more couldn't hurt," and with that I wriggled my way out of his grasp and walked to the passenger door and waited for him to unlock the door.

He looked after me and chuckled. He came to the passenger side and opened the door for me, what a gentleman. When he shut the door he quickly ran around to drivers side and got in.

He looked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Buckled in?" I nodded and he quickly turned on the car and sped out of the school.

When Nick and I arrived at his house, we went straight up to his room. Joe was out with his other friends who were back from college, Frankie was at a friend's house and his parents were at work so the house was empty.

He quickly closed the door and pushed me against it; his lips attacked me within a few seconds.

After about an hour of fiercely making out, we were lying on his bed just relaxing.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," Nick sighed.

"I know!" I squealed. "A week in the Dominican Republic with you is going to be so much fun!"

He chuckled at my excitement. "Yeah but everyone else is going to be there too, and Joe is going to be so annoying!"

"Yeah but we can sneak away sometimes, plus all the kids have a suite together so we can probably get away with staying in the same room."

He lifted his head of that bed and gaped at me, "and your okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" We were just going to be in the same room, it didn't mean we were going to have… oh. "Oh…" I said out loud this time. "Nick, I'm still, still…" I looked at him hoping he'd understand.

"Mi," He placed his palm on my cheek. "I would never pressure you, that's why I was so surprised when you suggested we stay in a room together, I didn't think you were ready."

"I'm not, but I also think we can control ourselves enough to stay in a room together."

"Yeah, we can." He leaned his head back down on the bed. We laid in silence for a while until we heard his parents come home. "I guess I'll drive you home now?" I nodded and got up and grabbed my backpack.

The ride home was comfortable. We sat in silence holding each others' hands. He walked me to my door and we shared a simple goodnight kiss. "Go to sleep soon, okay? I know how cranky you are with little sleep and the limos picking you up at 3am." I groaned at the thought of waking up so early.

"Why is the limo picking my family up first? Everyone knows how much I hate mornings." Nick chuckled at my complaining. "Don't laugh, I'm texting you as soon as I get up, if I have to suffer so do you."

"Mi, the limo's picking me up a half hour after you, I probably will be up anyway."

"Good, we all can suffer together." He laughed and pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead then whispered, "This is going to be an amazing vacation." I smiled up at him and he pecked me on the lips once more. "Night Mi, go to sleep okay?" I nodded at him and watched him walk back to his car. He waved once more before he sped off back to his house.

He's right. This is going to be the best vacation ever!


	11. Chapter 11

Sooo, Here ya goooooo! Hope you like it!

* * *

It is way too early to be up.

I grunted as I made some hot chocolate hoping the caffeine would wake me up.

I shouldn't be complaining. I'm about to go on weeklong vacation to the Dominican Republic with my boyfriend! Yes, our families will be there, and yes I've been on vacation with him before, but this is the first vacation we are taking since we actually got together. I couldn't help but do a little happy dance in my head.

Speaking of my boyfriend, I texted him like 15 minutes ago, why hasn't he responded! It's not fair that I had to get up earlier then him!

"Tonight we're going hard, har-har-har-har hard." And that would be my phone.

**Seriously Mi, I didn't think you were actually going to wake me up. Don't you understand how important an extra half hour of sleep is to a man? –Nicky**

**First of all, you are a boy. Second, if I have to suffer so do you! You know you love me :p xoxo –Miley **

I doubt he will even get my slight gossip girl reference. He probably will think I'm like saying I love you, but it's wayyy too soon for that.

**Miley, you are not gossip girl. And fine, but don't expect me to stay up the entire plane ride. –Nicky**

Wow, I'm impressed he got it. Should I be worried?

**That's fine; I'll just find another hot boy to keep me entertained. ;) –Miley **

"Miley the Limo's here," my mom yelled from outside. I threw my phone into my purse and ran to the limo. I saw that my bag was included with the pile of all our suitcases so I climbed inside, letting my dad deal with all the luggaage.

The limo was amazing. It was high-tech looking with mirrors and lights on the ceiling. There was a mini-fridge stocked with soda and glasses lined one side of the limo. I grabbed a caffeinated coke, hoping it would keep me awake. Before I knew it we were in front of the Jonas' house and Nick was climbing into the limo.

"I will be the only hot boy keeping you entertained, got it?" Nick whispered to me. At first I was confused, but then I remembered my last text message. I chuckled and nodded my head. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I wanted it to last longer, but our parents were climbing into the limo as well. He sat next to me and began talking to my parents. I heard him compliment my dad's new car and laughed to myself.

I whispered in his ear, "Suck up." He turned around and I smirked at him then focused my attention on Joe. I felt Nick lace our hands together and gently squeeze mine.

We sat like that for the entire ride to the airport; both in separate conversations, but the gentle squeezes from one another let us know the other was there.

When we finally made it to the airport and through security I was exhausted. Nick plopped down on the nearest chair in front of our gate and pulled me on top of him. I was surprised and dropped all my bags.

"Nicholas! Look what you made me do!" He grunted and buried his head into my shoulder. I chuckled at him and tried to get up.

"No." He mumbled and stubbornly held me from getting up.

"But Nick… my bags." I pointed to the pile of my purse and carry-on bag, which was pointless because he couldn't see anyways. I felt him shake his head into my shoulder and finally gave up trying to break free. "Joe, can you get my bags?" I yelled to Joe, who was sitting in a chair opposite of us. He looked up from his iPod. He made a face that said 'why can't you do it?' I pointed to the situation Nick had me in and made my puppy-dog face. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my bags and safely placed them by his feet so they wouldn't get stolen.

Once I saw that my bags were safe I snuggled into Nicks body and relaxed. I must have dozed of because next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air. I opened my eyes to see Nick had picked me up and gotten in line to board the plane with the rest of our families. I nudge Nick and he turned his head to face me. "Oh, you're up."

I laughed and nodded my head. We smiled at each other for a few seconds and then I spoke up, "Yeah, so you can put me down now."

He blushed and lightly set me down. "That was really sweet of you and all, but what were you going to do when they asked for our boarding tickets." His eyes widened and he blushed even more. I just laughed at him and pecked his cheek. "Thanks."

"I just didn't think that far ahead." He responded. "I just didn't want to wake you." He looked away shyly.

I nodded at him, but realized he couldn't see so I grabbed his chin and made him face me. "Like I said, thanks," I replied and gave him a chaste kiss. I grabbed my bags from Joe and fished out my boarding pass.

Once we got on the plane and settled into our seats (I sat in the aisle seat with Nick next to me and Joe at the window) I grabbed my iPod hoping to doze off before take-off. Nick grabbed my hand just as I was placing my headphones in my ear, "Mi, no electronics until we're up in the air." I paled slightly, gulped and finally nodded my head at him. "Mi? Are you okay?" I couldn't even respond.

I saw Joe lean towards us and nudge Nick. "She's somewhat scared of flying." Nick looked at me confused.

"How come I didn't know this?" He responded.

Joe shook his head and chuckled. "Because you were too busy being a douche." He flicked Nick's forehead. "I always comforted her, but now I guess that's your job, so… take care of her, okay?" He leaned back into his seat and stared out the window.

By now I had calmed down a little and was able to look at Nick. "I'm sorry I didn't know," he said dejectedly.

"It's fine Nick. We weren't together, let alone even friends before. And it's not that big a deal, I just get a little scared during take-off and landing." I tried to brush it off like it was no big deal.

"Yeah but I still knew things about you, I guess we just never sat next to each other on plane rides. But I'm here now and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want." He smiled at me.

"Good!" I let out a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed his hand. He chuckled and just squeezed my hand.

Before I knew it the plane was about to take off. I started hyperventilating and squeezed Nick's hand really tight. He looked over at me and put his other hand on my cheek. He forced me to look at him and our eyes instantly locked. "Do you remember that time on our last vacation when Joe locked himself out of the room and when me, you and Kevin came back at like 2 in the morning he was sleeping on the floor?" I chuckled.

"Of course. That was one of the few times we were able to hang out without fighting." He laughed at that.

"Yeah, I don't know why but you really just annoyed me."

"Our parents said it was because you liked me, but I knew that wasn't true."

"When we were younger, I really didn't like you, we were kids. But as we grew up I was just so used to hating you that it became second nature. At the party, it was such a shock to me that it was you! You were always just Miley, the girl I've known since we were in diapers. I couldn't fathom how I could be attracted to you, no offense. " I laughed at that. We spent the next 20 minutes talking about our childhood.

Finally Nick spoke up again. "Hey Miley?" I raised my eyebrows at him, as if to say yeah. "We're in the air."

I quickly leaned over him to look out the window. As soon as I did I also saw the seatbelt sign turn-off. I squealed in delight. "Ah! I made it without totally freaking!" Nick smiled at me. "Thank you so much!" I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Before I could pull away he grabbed me by the neck and kissed me even harder.

"Yeah, I'm sitting right here, so could you not?" I chuckled and pulled away and I heard Joe.

"Sorry Joey," I pouted at him. He just laughed and took out his iPod. I turned back to Nick and smiled at him. "Really though, thanks."

"Anything for you Mi." He grabbed my hand and leaned back into his own chair. I let go of his hand and he looked over at me confused. Before he could even ask I lifted up the armrest that separated us and snuggled into him. He put his arm around me and I smiled.

I have an amazing boyfriend and I'm about to spend a week in the Dominican Republic with him. Life is sweet.


End file.
